Pintar orquídeas de rojo
by Miau Bane
Summary: One-shot, universo paralelo. A veces necesitamos buscar una salida a nuestra vida. A veces la soledad nos hace olvidar el como sentir. Aveces nuestra única compañera es una lapida tallada de piedra.


Pintar **orquídeas de rojo**

Hacía tanto tiempo que el recuerdo se había vuelto extraño. Tanto que ya no recordaba su olor, sus besos antes de acostarme, sus abrazos cuando volvía del colegio o su calor cuando hacia frío. Había olvidado tanto de ella que me sentía culpable y mientras los recuerdos se difuminaban en mi mente, yo sigo contemplando su rostro en una triste foto no salvada por el tiempo. Todos dicen que tengo sus ojos, un dulce color celeste más brillante que el sol pero esos eran sus ojos no los mios. Tras su partida mis ojos se habían vuelto del color oscuro de un mar del norte. Y el único recuerdo que conservo es algo extraño, ya que es un detalle tan insignificante. Recuerdo cuando íbamos al vivero a comprar flores, ella siempre se ocultaba tras miles de orquídeas, eran sus favoritas. Siempre había algún ramo en el salón o en su pelo como diadema.

Recuerdos, tantos recuerdos, que ya no recuerdo.

Después de tantos años sigo llorando su partida, con el corazón destrozado y el alma dividida. Hoy se cumplía un año más desdé su despedida y como un año más voy a ocultarla con miles de orquídeas sobre ella.

Ya me encontraba cerca del lugar donde reposaba, iba andando cargando una gran cesta con hermosas orquídeas. Ya veía esa puerta lúgubre que separaba el mundo de los vivos de los que se han ido, una puerta que solo trae dolor al alma. Tras unas cuantas pisadas y haber cruzado la puerta, seguí el sendero desgastado de piedra hasta llegar a su lado. Hacía bastante que no venia y eso castigaba mi ser día a día. Dejando a un lado las aromáticas flores, empecé a limpiar el lugar de su descanso. Desenterrando la bella tabla de mármol, de entre tanto polvo y hierba, pude contemplar las bellas palabras que sobre ella estaba.

"Aquí yace una madre,

una esposa, una amiga,

una increíble mujer.

Tu recuerdo sobrevivirá en los años."

Después de leer las bellas palabras que mi padre había mandado a grabar no pude evitar que una lágrima se resbalara hasta el filo de mi barbilla. Limpiando mi rostro con la manga de mi jersey gris, empecé a colocar las flores alrededor de ella, haciendo una mullida alfombra de orquídeas blancas.

_Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde la ultima vez que vine_

Y empecé a narrarle todo lo que había sucedido este pasado mes que no había podido venir a visitarla. Le narre todo lo que había pasado en mi deprimente vida. Le conté como mi profesor de dibujo me había felicitado por un retrato de ella que había expuesto en una exposición que había organizado el centro de arte donde estudiaba. Me dijo que el retrato que había realizado parecía como una aparición, como un sueño. Me había dado la enhorabuena por él y me había dicho que sí seguía así conseguiría una buena recomendación e incluso una beca de estudio, algo bastante extraño hoy en día.

Pero la verdad es que nada de eso me importaba la echaba de menos, y últimamente todavía más. Mi padre había empezado a salir con una abogada diez años menor que él, que trabajaba en su empresa. Mi padre creía que era toda una santa pero no lo era esa era su fachada. Era una cazafortunas que había puesto su vista en un hombre rico y viudo. Pero la verdad era que me importaba bastante poco, había empezado a escabullirme cada vez que la veía por casa o por cualquier lugar y por ahora me estaba funcionando bien.

Me había traído conmigo un libro de poemas de Edgar Allan Poe, pues a ella les encantaba.

_Te he traído una sorpresa, encontré un antiguo libro en el desván y lo he traído para

leértelo _

Mientras las rimas algo oscuras de Poe salían de mis labios cada vez me sentía más cerca de ella. Era como recordar las noches de tormenta donde los tres nos poníamos junto a la chimenea a leer algunas de las rimas de nuestros poetas favoritos. Eran buenos tiempos aquellos que se han perdido ya.

El cielos ya se había oscurecido y las escasa farolas que había iluminaba escasamente el lugar, otorgándole un aire tétrico y algo aterrador. Mire a mi alrededor, me sentía un poco observada pero no podía ver nada pues entre la oscuridad y la repentina niebla que había surgido, era imposible la visión.

Dejando de lado mis extrañas sensaciones, seguí leyendo el libro, al pasar la hoja para seguir leyéndolo lo hice con un movimiento muy brusco haciendo que el papel cortara la yema de mi dedo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se resbalo desdé mi dedo al suelo impactando contra una de las orquídeas tiñendo algunos de sus pétalos de rojo. Seguí observando encandilada el caer de las gotas de sangre sobre los pétalos de las orquídeas.

Viendo los pétalos manchados una idea apreso a mi mente. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba cansada, y la soledad y la melancolía solo me hacía recordar que ella ya no estaba.

Deje el libro a un lado, y cogí una de las orquídeas que se habían manchado con mi sangre, acaricie sus pétalos con una de mis manos y la idea siguió cogiendo gran fuerza en mi mente.

Por qué no hacerlo, seria una fácil solución a mis problemas. Tal vez seria una solución un poco cobarde pero,¿a quién le iba a importar, a mis amigos, a mi padre, a la novia de este? No tenia amigos y la soledad era la única que me acompañaba en mis días, mi padre hacia tiempo que se olvido de mi y su novia creo que ni siquiera sabía quien era de verdad. Una decisión que puede afectar a muchos o a nadie, ese era mi problema no saber exactamente la magnitud de mis acciones , no poder saber a quién le afectaría en realidad.

Vuelvo a dejar la pequeña flor en su lugar y abrazo mis rodillas acercándolas a mi pecho y sopesando el que hacer. Dejo vagar mi mente sobre el pequeño espacio que podía ver gracias a la niebla. Veo algunas de las lapidas de mi alrededor, un olvidado y oxidado banco junto al camino, arcángeles protegiendo los sueños de los que allí duermen y algunos arboles ocultando las sombras . Pero esa sensación no se iba de mi, la sensación de ser observada por alguien.

Mirando hacia otro lado, mi vista recayó sobre en el lema grabado sobre la placa de ella. Y me decidí, decidí coger la salida fácil y la salida más valiente.

Soltando un suspiro al aire rebusque en mi bolsa buscando el abrecartas que había encontrado junto al libro en el desván, era bastante antiguo con una pequeña incrustación de piedras preciosas en la hoja. Cuando conseguí encontrarlo lo cogí con mis dos manos y mire hacia su lapida.

_¿Qué me dices, eh?¿ Me hechas tanto de menos como yo a tí? Estaríamos juntas en la eternidad, ya nadie nos podrá separar. Simplemente una acción, la cual no se que reacción creara_

Cogí el abrecartas con mi mano derecha y extendí mi brazo contrario sobre la alfombra de flores, con el antebrazo hacia arriba. Posé el frío metal sobre la piel de mi muñeca. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna. Esa sensación, la del metal sobre mi piel, producía paz a mi mente y una tranquilidad que hacia años que no sentía, tuve miedo de esa sensación pero no me arrepentí de mi decisión y seguí. Cuando empecé a empujarlo sobre mi piel un ruido me alerto de que había alguien cerca. Temerosa escondí el abre cartas debajo de mi jersey y espere que entre las sombras apareciera el causante de dicho ruido. Pasaron los minutos y entre las sombras no se materializo nadie.

Con el sentimiento de miedo marcado en todo mi cuerpo, volví a coger el abrecartas y sin vacilar ni un segundo enterré su fina punta en mi muñeca, un fino hilo de sangre empezó a derramarse sobre las flores pintando las orquídeas de rojo. Una mano apareció en mi campo visual arrebatándome el abrecartas de la mano y otra mano apareció haciendo presión sobre la herida abierta de mi muñeca, intentando cortar la hemorragia.

_¿Qué pensabas hacer?_ pregunto una voz de hombre.

Mis ojos se desplazaron hasta la lapida delante de mí y él comprendió el motivo de mi acción.

_Comprendo_ se sentó junto junto a mí haciendo todavía presión sobre mi muñeca_Sabes no creo que a ella le guste que hagas esto. Empezar este viaje mucho antes de lo previsto.¡Que desfachatez!¿No crees? Hay cosas más importantes en esta vida que acercarse a la muerte. Yo también sufro por quien se ha ido de mi vida pero, sabes, creo que el mejor luto que le puedo ofrecer es continuar mi vida, conseguir la felicidad, pero sin olvidarlos en el camino. Piensa lo, era su hora, todos necesitan descansar. ¿Quién es ella?_

Tanto tiempo viviendo en la oscuridad, sin sentir felicidad o cariño de parte de mi padre, enfrentándome a todo yo sola, y al final cuando intento salir antes de mi camino , veo la claridad y una sensación de paz me envuelve. Ver como los arcángeles despliegan sus alas hacia el cielo y decepcionados salir volando, pues no se han podido hacer con la alma que en mi cuerpo ahora por fin duerme tranquila. Que situación tan extraña al final el destino a confabulado con el amor hacendó que este infeliz episodio se convierta en una eterna y feliz unión. Y ahora veo todo mucho mejor, como si la sombra que oscurecía mis ojos se esfumara dejándome ver por fin. Ahora veo la claridad tras la sombra, el sol tras las nubes, y el amor tras el corazón.

_Es mi madre, era mi madre.

Por fin reconoció lo que durante años había negado, ella se había marchado.

 _ **Gracias por leer, perdonad por las faltas de ortografía que allá. Quería hacer este comentario debido a que en la historia no hay ninguna referencia de nombres, esto es debido a que al escribir yo la historia lo hice con Bella y Edward pero como luego lo presente a un concurso de mi instituto, que gane, pues quite toda referencia a nombres ya que pensaba que quedaba mejor así. Disculpad si la falta de nombre en los personajes os halla ocasionado dificultad al leerlo.** _

_**Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerme y a leer este pequeño one_shot.**_


End file.
